Glitter and Paint
by Malformed Entity
Summary: one shot Zellphie fluff comedy. Selphie is left alone to decorate the quad for the garden festival until Zell comes along to help her out, opening doors for a deeper relationship.


Written for the Zellphie Revolution. 8/8/08.

Enjoy?

-

"Hey Zell…" Selphie greeted him wearily as she threw herself into one of the hard cafeteria chairs. As cold and uncomfortable they were, she was extremely relieved to be able to sit down for once. Zell quickly caught on, noticing his friend's mood.

"Selphie, you look really tired. What's up?" He leaned in to see it for himself that the normally bouncy and hyperactive Selphie was actually half asleep on his table.

"Well… I look really tired because I AM really tired… I just spent the entire night in the quad putting up decorations by myself…" She fell down and embraced the table, almost falling asleep. "I really need some help with this. I can't do this all by myself… The festival is tomorrow!"

"Where's your committee?" Zell leaned back, careful not to touch the exhausted girl.

"Most of them are busy… and half of them quit." She spoke into the table. Zell winced, realizing just how hard it must be for her to be committee head.

"Wow, Selphie… Must be hard. Someone should help you with that." He reached for his drink when he saw Selphie staring at her with a look on her face that could make him melt. "Uh… I-I just realized…" He inhaled through his teeth as he tried to think of an excuse. "I… have… diarrhea…" He shrugged as he shook his head.

"Zell…" She moved closer to him and gave him a frown. "Please…?" He leaned further into his chair until the seat almost turned over, his face involuntarily flushing.

"Uh… bu-…" He stuttered; working the entire night in the Quad didn't seem too fun to him at this point. "I… f-… flaa… uh…" Zell finally sighed as his head fell to his chest in defeat. "… Fine…"

"YAY!" Selphie jumped into the air, feeling rejuvenated. "I knew I could count on you! I knew it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She embraced his arm, squealing and giggling happily as a few spectators laughed at the blonde. He gave a forced grin and shrugged, starting to blush intensely.

"Eh… heheh… You're welcome…" He closed his eyes and nodded hesitantly. It wasn't like he didn't want to help his friend; he would do anything for his friends, especially Selphie… but he wasn't entirely excited about painting and putting up sparkly decorations for the next few hours. _Come on, Zell. You can spend more time with her!_

"Yay! It'll be fun! I just need you to help me with a few things, promise!" She said cheerfully as she hopped backwards, taking his arm and guiding him towards the Quad.

"A few things, huh?" Zell questioned as he held onto the heavy box, his grip slowly slipping. "Ugh… Sefie, what's in this thing anyway?"

"Hmm…" Selphie placed a finger on her chin as she peered into the box. "Glitter!"

"Er… how the hell do you manage to get so much glitter?" He shifted the weight in his hands as he painfully made his way to the other side of the stage.

"Watch your language there!" She joked as she lifted a large container of gold glitter from the box, causing the sparkling bits to fly off the top. "Come on Zell, help me glue some glitter onto the decorations."

"Ah…" He stuck out a tongue. "Glitter…" Zell mumbled under his breath as he knelt by her, straightening the paper for her to apply the glue. "Don't you think we're a little too old to be using glitter?"

"We're never too old to be using glitter!" Selphie threw a handful of the sparkles in front of her, causing the air to sparkle brilliantly.

"Agh, Selphie! You got it all over my hair!" He fell backwards, running his hands through his hair viciously. The sparkles swirled around him, gleaming and shining until they fell onto his shoulders and face.

"Aw, Zell… you're not scared of getting a little dirty, are you?" She questioned as she shook the glitter from the paper, leaving a beautiful glinting star.

"I just don't want you messing up my hair." Zell dusted off his hands and frowned.

"I never knew you could be so… anal!" Selphie giggled, lifting the paper into the air and admiring her work.

"I am not!" He grumbled as his face turned red.

"Its okay, Zell. You know I'm just kiddin'. Come on, help me put up the rest of the decorations!" She stood up and smiled, skipping towards the ladder.

"Fine…" He sighed tiredly and took a few decorations from the floor, standing next to the ladder. He noticed just how dangerously high she was standing; the sound of the ladder squeaking caused his stomach to turn. "Uh… Selphie? Be careful…"

"Huh? Why? I do this all the time!" She gleamed as he handed a few streamers to her. Selphie carefully positioned them and stapled them into the wall. "Ahh… now just bring the ends over there and I'll staple 'em!" She hopped off the ladder, causing her companion to almost throw himself in front of her to break her fall. She giggled from his concern. "Relax!"

"Uh, yea." His face felt warm as he sighed. He couldn't help but worry about her, she could be a bit clumsy sometimes and who knows if she was to fall? He grabbed the ladder and ran to the other side, placing it where she pointed to. "Here." He held out the ends of the streamers, waiting for her to turn and take them from his hand. Selphie gave him a smile as she reached for the cloths, accidentally running a few fingers against his. The warm sensation from her hand caused him to almost drop the decorations.

"How does this look?" Selphie turned swiftly on the ladder and faced him. "Isn't it jus- … Zell… are you feeling sick?" She placed a hand on his forehead, causing his face to burn even further. He gulped and shook his head.

_Uh… Uhh… focus Zell… words, use words! _"I'm fine; now get off that ladder before you fall!" He gestured for her to get down as he held onto the ladder.

"Come on. I'm not going to fall!" She reasoned, crossing her arms across her chest. "Don't worry so much!" She giggled, waving her hands in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw and felt her wobble against the ladder. Before he knew it, she fell into his arms with a yelp. He threw the items on the floor and cradled her in his arms.

"I to-" Selphie placed a hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Don't say 'I told you so'!" She stuck out her tongue and smiled. "I uh… I did that purposely!"

"Yea, right." He smirked at her before realizing her warm body in his arms, causing his face to burn again. "Here." He placed her back on her own feet and placed a hand behind his neck.

"Tee Hee…" Selphie laughed nervously as her face seemed to glow as well. "Okay!" She shot a hand in the air, changing the atmosphere immediately. "We've got lots of work left!" She stared at the incomplete decorations and nodded. "Next mission! Painting!" She skipped happily to the paint buckets and grabbed a couple of paintbrushes.

"Mission?" Zell snapped out of his state and walked over to her, taking a paintbrush.

"Yes! Paint the benches!" She handed him a paint bucket.

"Purple?" He peaked into the can and grimaced.

"It's INDIGO! Come on, Zell, it'll be pretty!" Selphie took his arm and dragged him, suiting him with gloves and a dirty apron.

"Indigo?" He complained, pouting and reluctantly taking the brush from her. "Alright… whatever you say…" With that, they began covering the innocent benches with layers and layers of paint.

After about 3 hours of nothing but painting and small conversations, it seemed that they were finally done with the job. Their backs ached from arching them for such a long time, and their clothes were a complete mess. "Alright! We're done!" Selphie sprung into the air, flailing her wet paintbrush.

"Yea!" He stood up and stretched, feeling his tense muscles relax. "Hey! HEY!" He practically pounced on the brunette, grabbing the brush from her. "You got paint all over the floor! I am not going to clean that up!" Zell pointed at the splashes of dark purple paint scattered around them.

"Oh, we're going to have to clean that up anyway!" She gripped her brush and pulled to get it back.

"The glitter too?" He refused to let the handle go as Selphie pulled harshly to get it back.

"Everything! You said you'd help out!" She gleamed as she pulled harder until her glove slipped and the blush was torn from her hands, flying straight towards Zell's face.

"AGH!!" He was thrown a few feet back as the brush slapped his face, leaving a stinging purple mark from his forehead to his ear. "SELPHIE!!" He gripped the brush and ran after her. She threw her hands in front of her as she skipped away, giggling and laughing the entire time.

"Okay okay okay!" She screamed as he threw her to the floor and started to recolor her face and neck. "AH! THAT'S TICKLES!" Selphie tried to push him from her as she crawled away with half of her face still untouched.

"Oh no you don't! I'm getting you for the glitter too!" He took her by the arm and began running the brush from her shoulder to the tips of her fingers.

"That's not fair, Zell! I didn't do it purposely!" She tore the brush from his hand and began attacking his face with it. Selphie jumped to her feet and giggled as he blinked with his new purple eyelashes.

"AHEM!" Headmaster Cid had just approached the area, eyeing the two awkwardly. "I see we're having fun!" He gave them a friendly smile and scanned the room quickly. "I like the decorations, Selphie. You've outdone yourself."

"Thanks!" Her face flushed as she found herself in an embarrassing situation. She quickly drew her apron over her face to wipe the most of the paint. "Zell helped out a lot too!" He ran a hand over his face and blushed as well, nodding and smiling silently.

"Well, I see that the festival will be very successful!" He concluded and marched up the stairs to leave. They could have sworn they saw a grin on his face as he turned and left.

"Huh. Did you hear that, Zell? Our decorations are awesome!" Selphie threw a fist into the air triumphantly and jumped.

"YEA! WE ROCK!" He punched the air and did a back flip. Zell eyed the benched and smiled proudly. "I guess they don't look too bad after all."

"Alright! Now we just gotta clean this stuff up!" She reached for the large bag on the side and started placing trash into it.

"No problem! This place is going to look so awesome when we're done cleaning!" He ran to throw away some extra pieces of paper.

"So Zell. Did you have fun or what?" She giggled, keeping her eyes on the bag.

"Uh… Tch… it was alright." He faked, shrugging and looking at the paper.

"Do you think_ we'd_ have more fun at the festival?" Selphie asked, causing Zell to freeze and the atmosphere to change.

"Uh… what do you mean?" He blushed, realizing what she could be implying but not entirely sure.

"Well... I was just wondering if you're going to the festival… 'cause then… you know… we can go…" She paused as her eyes began wandering uneasily with her burning cheeks. "Together?"

He was dumbfounded at first and unable to move or talk. She quickly glanced at him and shook her head.

"Tee Hee, what am I saying? You're going with that library girl, right?" Selphie threw her hands in the air and slapped her own forehead. "Duh! Hehe… forget I said anything." A look of disappointment was quickly covered with her usual perky mood.

"Uh…" _SPEAK MAN, SPEAK! _He kicked himself in the face to wake himself up. "Uh…! T-That'd be awesome! I'd love to!" Zell finally spoke, breathing heavily after holding his breath for a while.

Selphie's face was brightened by a large smile as she embraced him happily. "Perfect!" The two reddened as they hugged quickly and Selphie began hopping around. "Hehe… This is so cool!"

"Yea?" Zell smiled victoriously, never knowing just how much Selphie wanted to go to the festival with him.

"Yea! Cause… I need someone to help me clean up afterwards too!" She gleamed innocently as Zell's face met with the floor. "Huh? Zell?"

"Ugh…"

-

I wrote this more than 2 years ago, when the original Zellphie Revolution was supposed to take place. :) yay Zellphie. Please check out xSummonerYunax's fanfics too. We started this revolution to promote more Zellphie fanfics.


End file.
